


Drink and be Scary

by FoxCollector



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Barista!Sakura, F/F, Gen, Good times, Halloween Hangover, Halloween thing, Ino is gorgeous, Pumpkin Spice, Sakura is done with this whole season, Trendy!Ino, Tumblr Prompt, also Barista!Tenten, fun food fact: author is not a barista but tried very hard, she's like the Halloween Grinch I guess, yes that needs a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCollector/pseuds/FoxCollector
Summary: Another entry for the Halloween challenge thing.This time for Prompt 16: Pumpkin Spice Rage.





	Drink and be Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay cats and foxes, here's another late little Halloween thing. This one was also fun and inspired by the fact that I actually kind of love this pairing and have never written anything for them, and it was time to fix that.
> 
> This one was for Prompt 16: Pumpkin Spice Rage.
> 
> Read, enjoy, review!

      “Medium pumpkin spice latte with whip,” Tenten says, passing the empty cup to Sakura.

           The way she says it tells Sakura she’s sorry for it already.

           And it’s not that Sakura is mad at Tenten, oh no, what she’s really angry about is having to make yet ANOTHER pumpkin spice latte.

           Every October without fail, their little coffee shop puts on a pumpkin spice promotion, and if Sakura was annoyed at the ‘fall trend’ as a customer, it’s only gotten worse since she started working there.

           She doesn’t know what it is that makes everyone suddenly crave pumpkin spice, but she hates it. She considers herself more or less the Grinch of the season, and it’s been suggested that she actually dress up as the Grinch for Halloween. Naruto promptly regretted that suggestion though.

           “Sorry,” Tenten says, like it’s her fault just because she isn’t the one who has to make the drink.

           “Don’t be, you have nothing to apologize for. It’s whoever ordered this stupid drink. They aren’t even that good!” Sakura complains as she pours the steamed milk in, stopping with just enough room at the top. “And of course they want whipped cream. Ugh. Who even –” Sakura turns the cup as she carefully piles on whipped cream so she can see the name on the side. “Ino? Well that’s fitting. Some big tough guy getting his froo froo drink just because it’s ‘trendy’.” She huffs.

           Tenten has started taking the next order, and heaven help her it had better not be anything with pumpkin spice or she might throw it in the customer’s face. At least it isn’t busy today. She plants the drink on the counter.

           “Ino,” she calls flatly, ready to give this stupid, pretentious guy his stupid, pretentious drink with the frostiest and most judgmental smile she can manage.

           Except that there is no stupid guy waiting there. There is, however, the most beautiful woman Sakura has ever seen; tall, blonde, blue-green eyes, and a curvy kind of fit that says she cares about herself – which is honestly a must in Sakura’s opinion. Sakura is abruptly stumped.

           The woman reaches for the drink.

           “Ino?” Sakura stutters, because there is no way that this woman is named Ino, even if she does look like the type to order the trendiest drinks.

           “That’s me,” she says, and Sakura nearly up-ends the drink on her.

           “Sorry,” Sakura says. She is suddenly hoping that this goddess hadn’t overheard her complaining to Tenten, because oh god, that would be terrible, please no.

           “Don’t worry, it didn’t even spill,” Ino says, and gives her a smile that she is unworthy to see. Then Ino narrows her eyes. “Huh. I like your name.”

           “My…name?” Sakura glances down, and yes, she is wearing her name-tag.

           “Sakura,” Ino says, and it’s music to hear. “I like it. I work in a flower shop though, so I can’t be trusted!” She winks.

           Sakura can feel one corner of her mouth pulling up into an involuntary smile.

           “Psst.” Tenten pokes her in the ribs.

           “What?” Sakura hisses at her.

           “Next order. We’re getting a little bit of a line.” Tenten at least has the decency to look sorry.

           “Oh! I’m sorry,” Ino glances at the customers waiting at the till and then back at Sakura. “It was nice talking with you, Sakura. Maybe I’ll come order _another_ not-so-good pumpkin spice latte _with_ whipped cream tomorrow!” And she turns on her heel, flipping her long ponytail behind her as she makes her way out.

           Sakura stares after her.

           Well damn. She _had_ heard.

           Still, she’d make a thousand pumpkin spice lattes if it meant she could see Ino again.


End file.
